


WereBlaine

by NepturnalHarianne



Series: My (fan)Art [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Art, Gen, I didn't want him all covered in fur, done in like an hour, so he's just starting the trasformation now, sort of, werwolf Blaine!, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepturnalHarianne/pseuds/NepturnalHarianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says...</p>
<p>Because Blaine is behaving... strangely. He's basically holed himself in the bathroom, and Kurt, well, is curious.<br/>So he follows.<br/>And that's what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WereBlaine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts), [michirukaiou7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/gifts), [Billaneve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billaneve/gifts), [Enid_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Friends asked me to do a WerewolfBlaine some months ago, I had actually forgotten until the inspiration struck today... only, I didn't really want to, you know, add in all the fur.  
> I don't really like... people with fur. Just cat ears, that's fine.  
> So yeah XD


End file.
